uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 4/kjv
: }|1| 4:1 Hear, ye children, the instruction of a father, and attend to know understanding. }} : }|2| 4:2 For I give you good doctrine, forsake ye not my law. }} : }|3| 4:3 For I was my father's son, tender and only beloved in the sight of my mother. }} : }|4| 4:4 He taught me also, and said unto me, Let thine heart retain my words: keep my commandments, and live. }} : }|5| 4:5 Get wisdom, get understanding: forget it not; neither decline from the words of my mouth. }} : }|6| 4:6 Forsake her not, and she shall preserve thee: love her, and she shall keep thee. }} : }|7| 4:7 Wisdom is the principal thing; therefore get wisdom: and with all thy getting get understanding. }} : }|8| 4:8 Exalt her, and she shall promote thee: she shall bring thee to honour, when thou dost embrace her. }} : }|9| 4:9 She shall give to thine head an ornament of grace: a crown of glory shall she deliver to thee. }} : }|10| 4:10 Hear, O my son, and receive my sayings; and the years of thy life shall be many. }} : }|11| 4:11 I have taught thee in the way of wisdom; I have led thee in right paths. }} : }|12| 4:12 When thou goest, thy steps shall not be straitened; and when thou runnest, thou shalt not stumble. }} : }|13| 4:13 Take fast hold of instruction; let her not go: keep her; for she is thy life. }} : }|14| 4:14 Enter not into the path of the wicked, and go not in the way of evil men. }} : }|15| 4:15 Avoid it, pass not by it, turn from it, and pass away. }} : }|16| 4:16 For they sleep not, except they have done mischief; and their sleep is taken away, unless they cause some to fall. }} : }|17| 4:17 For they eat the bread of wickedness, and drink the wine of violence. }} : }|18| 4:18 But the path of the just is as the shining light, that shineth more and more unto the perfect day. }} : }|19| 4:19 The way of the wicked is as darkness: they know not at what they stumble. }} : }|20| 4:20 My son, attend to my words; incline thine ear unto my sayings. }} : }|21| 4:21 Let them not depart from thine eyes; keep them in the midst of thine heart. }} : }|22| 4:22 For they are life unto those that find them, and health to all their flesh. }} : }|23| 4:23 Keep thy heart with all diligence; for out of it are the issues of life. }} : }|24| 4:24 Put away from thee a froward mouth, and perverse lips put far from thee. }} : }|25| 4:25 Let thine eyes look right on, and let thine eyelids look straight before thee. }} : }|26| 4:26 Ponder the path of thy feet, and let all thy ways be established. }} : }|27| 4:27 Turn not to the right hand nor to the left: remove thy foot from evil. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *